callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shi No Numa/Trivia
Since Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen returned in Der Riese, it can only be assumed that the zombie situation at Shi No Numa was successfully contained or that the characters were able to escape. *In the player spawn room in Shi No Numa, there is a person that allegedly hung himself. When you detach the body from the rope by using grenades and start knifing it, the screen flashes white and all players die and revert back to round one. When detached, any zombie that touches the dead body will die instantly. *If you fire the Wunderwaffe at a zombie that's really close to you (directly in front of you), you can electrocute yourself, automatically putting you into Last Stand if the zombie hits you at the same time you fire. The same thing happens if a zombie makes any kind of contact with you at the same time another player is electrocuting the zombie with the Wunderwaffe. This is the only time that friendly fire can occur in Nazi Zombies. *Some players dislike the Wunderwaffe because it takes up a valuable weapon spot where a Ray Gun or machine gun could be held, and runs out ammo relatively quickly, rendering it useless. *The last Hellhound will always drop a Max Ammo. *It is possible that "Peter" is the man that is hanging from the rope in the starting area *The Revive Soda tastes like fish according to the characters; Tank Dempsey dislikes it, this is known by his quote: "Ugh, tastes like fish" while Takeo Masaki likes it because of it tasting like sushi. *Doctor Richtofen created the Wunderwaffe DG-2. See his quotes on the quotes page. *The hanging man in the first room is missing an arm. In Verrückt, the power switch has an arm on it. The same arm can be found on the power switch in Der Riese *The coding on the Mystery box makes it more common to get the Ray Gun in the later rounds. *Go in the Comm Room, and turn on the telephone, the player will then get the achievement/trophy "Dead Air". *Players now get the Teddy Bear more often than in Verrückt, most likely to make the map harder. *The Colt M1911, Wunderwaffe DG-2, Type 100, and Arisaka have been added to the Mystery Box. *This time, the zombies actually grab the wooden planks to enter the building, rather than waving their arms at the wall. *Wunderwaffe means wonder weapon in German. This was the nickname of the STG-44 during production. *The Hellhounds have several different appearances just like the zombies. Some will look big and intimidating while others will look burned and injured as seen in the photo. They will usually burn once shot. *This is the first time (the second being the next Nazi Zombies map, Der Riese) in Call of Duty history where all four WWII factions put aside their differences and work together to fight for survival. * A new trap called the Flogger makes its debut on this map. Activating it costs 750 points. It is basically two spiked logs attached to wooden beams that spin and kill zombies, but players can crouch underneath it. It cannot kill crawling zombies. Besides this, Bouncing Betties and the Electro Shock Defenses are the main trap support. The Flogger, however, is actually underused a bit. * This is the first Zombie mission in Call of Duty: World at War in which the soldiers' profiles are known. For Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt, the player is left to wonder about the characters. * When the Mystery Box is destroyed, it says above it look for the light and a picture of a light beam hitting a hut. There is always a light shining on the location on the Mystery Box. * The bipods have now been removed from the M1919, FG42 and MG42. The BAR, although having a bipod, is named as BAR, instead of Deployable BAR. * The BAR seems to be Tank Dempsey's favorite weapon, as one of his quotes when he gets the BAR is "The world's best gun meets the world's best soldier." This is probably because of the gun's American origin. Also Tank Dempsey has also been known to say this when he acquires the MG42, though the weapon is deadly so there is another reason he says this besides a glitch. * Unlike Verrückt, the player does not need to turn on the power in order to access the Perk-a-Cola Vending Machines or turn on the Electroshock Defenses. * If you are on the way to the storage room, turn right down the stairs just before the door and go to the fence, if you look carefully you should be able to see a massive red rock pulsating with electricity coming out of it and your character will say something when you shoot at it. This is probably a meteor containing element 115. * Element 115 in real life is man made and lasts for only a split second, not long enough to be used as it is in the game. * When entering the comm room if you enter on the left side and look at the left wall you can see the "help" writing from the door in the first Nazi Zombies map. This word can be found in all the Shi No Numa huts. * In the hut you begin the game in, there is a hanged man dangling from the ceiling. You can also see a pool of blood covered in grubs on the floor near it. If you shoot the unlucky soldier, he moves around, making him one of the few pieces of interactive scenery in the game. * The crawlers take on a new appearance in Shi No Numa; instead of crawling on their stomachs like their Nazi counterparts, their bodies are now upright as they drag themselves towards their next victim. * There is a chance that crawling zombies can become 2x or even 3x faster than if they had legs which is strange and scary at the same time, especially when you make a bunch of them and they crawl out of the swamp * Like their Nazi counterparts who sometimes marched towards the window in Verruckt, the Imperial Zombies move in their own special way, as well; you will occasionally see a zombie walk towards the window in a karate-like stance in Shi No Numa. * Animal sounds can be heard in the background; this is the only Zombie map that has them. A monkey can be heard easily when the game ends. *One of the animal sound is a Kookaburra which is odd as the country is Japan while Kookaburras are native to Australia. * It's strange that the characters start out with Stielhandgranates instead of Kiskas due to the characters fighting Imperial Zombies instead of Nazi Zombies. For the same reason, it is also strange that the grenades that players can buy off the wall are Stielhandgranates. * The music in the trailer for Shi No Numa is also the music that plays after activating the telephone in the Comm Room. * Sometimes you can see maggots squirming in a pool of blood on the floor in the building you respawn in. *Sometimes you will here the voices of characters that are not there e.g. hearing Takeo when Dempsey and Nikolai are the only ones in the game. * In front of the Storage Room door that costs 1000 credits, in the hole that has a fire, there is a small note saying Die Glocke, referring to the Der Riese, where the Die Glockes are teleporters. * Shi No Numa's single player picture is the only one without actual zombies in it. * Shi No Numa is often considered the easiest zombie map because the Wunderwaffe does not nullify juggernaught like on Der Riese. With many easy strategy's and in the later rounds (50 to 200) the Wunderwaffe always will be a one shot kill. *By opening one of the doors that lead to the rooms with the perks in the middle of the round, about three zombies will spawn on top of the previous zombies that have already spawned. Even if you have reached the max amount of zombies per round, they will still spawn. *In the comm room there are several other radios and next to one of them is a picture of a dog. The type of dog in the photo can not be determined because of the resolution. But it could be Fluffy. *It is assumed Tank, Nikolai and Takeo traveled to Shi No Numa together, they are talking in the beginning of the trailer as they enter the building, Richtofen was probably already there, supported by the the fact there is a Doctors Quarters. *The word "Tunguska" can be found in one of the two small huts connected to the balcony outside the spawn point. *In the starting hut, in the starting room, there are load speakers where the roof would be. *If you touch the hanging man and go back to level one, the map may be a different colour. *On the 360 and PS3 version, you can throw a grenade and glitch the hanging man to the floor, still attached to the rope. If you touch him then, you seem to go prone without a weapon. Zombies will mass around you but won't attack. (However, if you are playing with more than one person, they will also attack them) With this glitch, it is possible to glitch to any wave you like, as zombies heads will explode after a period of time. *It is strange how the hanging man was hanged in the first place. The rope is not attached to the parachute and there is nothing he could have jumped off of. *Black people suck,so they aren't featured in this game Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Trivia